he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Peril of Whispering Woods
is the 11th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary On the outskirts of the Whispering Woods, the Rebels intercept a horde tax collection group led by Hordak, and his nephew, Prince Zed, son of Horde Prime. The Horde try to enter the forest to follow the rebels, but the magic prevents them from getting inside and protects the rebels from attack. At the Fright Zone, Shadow Weaver concocts the poison of Kandahar, a potion so deadly it can neutralize the magic of the Whispering Woods and kill the plants within it. Hordak plots to use it expose the Great Rebellion, making them easy to capture. In the whispering woods, Madame Razz observes troubling developments at the edge of the forest. Trees have started to wither, leaving Adora to suspect the Horde's work. Her suspicions are confirmed when Hordak and his warriors fly overhead in Jet Machines and spray cloud of poison over them, causing more trees and bushes to wilt. The Twiggets, being a part of the Whispering Woods, also become struck down with illness. At the Fright Zone, Prince Zed asks to attend the next raid on the rebel camp. Hordak agrees, but when the Horde attack for a third time, the rebels are better prepared and take an injured Zed hostage. She-Ra tells her friends that the rebellion will not respond to the Horde's evil with similar hatred, and so Zed is taken to a medical tent to recuperate. Prince Zed observes the rebel tending to the sick Twiggets. Glimmer challenges him over his choice to put them in cages, questioning his morals. In return for their kindness, Zed offers the rebels temporary support. Hordak receives a demand from his nephew to stop poisoning the woods or he will tell his father how Hordak abandon him in battle, Hordak unwillingly agrees. When the rebels release Prince Zed, Madame Razz, suspecting a double cross from Hordak, takes a sample of poison from the Jet machine, allowing her to replace it with an antidote. When Hordak takes to the sky, he attempts to shower the Whispering Woods with the poison once again but instead covers it with the antidote, restoring the tree's, and the Twiggets, to full health. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! I'm Loo-Kee. Did you find where I was hiding today? If not, take another look. See me now? Here I am! You know, if someone's nice to you, don't you feel like being nice back? That's what She-Ra did, and Prince Zed was nice in return. Always treat others the way you want them to treat you. Like She-Ra, that will work for you, too! Bye now! See you next time!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Arrow *Bow *Broom *Glimmer *Kowl *Loo-Kee (cameo) *Madame Razz *She-Ra *Spirit *Sprag *Spritina *Sprocker *Swift Wind Allies *Prince Zed Evil Horde *Catra *Hordak *Horde Prime (mentioned only) *Horde Troopers *Leech *Mantenna *Scorpia *Shadow Weaver Vehicles *Destructo Tank *Horde Jet Machine *Ground Buster Animals *Styrax Locations Etheria *Fright Zone *Whispering Woods Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Catra * George DiCenzo as Hordak and Bow * Linda Gary as Glimmer, Shadow Weaver, Madame Razz Scorpia and Prince Zed * Erika Scheimer as Spritina and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Kowl, Spirit, Sprag, Sprocker, Broom, Farmer, Rebel and Horde Trooper Trivia *Adora erroniously refers to Spritina the Twigget as 'Spiritina'. *In this episode, we learn the Twiggets are magically linked to the Whispering Woods. *Part of the battle scene is reused in Huntara when Hordak shows false holo-vid footage that makes the Rebels look to be the villains. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes